The twins James and Lily
by Big Monkey Pictures
Summary: After the twins James and Lily were born. Voldemort their father tells them about Harry Potter, so they want to go teach him a lession and see how he likes it.
1. Chapter 1

1. Three years later

After the twins James and Lily were born, they heard of this boy named Harry Potter. Their father Voldemort told them the whole story about it.

'So kids,' said Voldemort. 'Have you ever heard of this boy called Harry Potter?'

The twins shook their heads.

'Well,' Voldemort went on. 'He is a bad person. He killed me twice (well because Harry actually did on the first book and the last one) then he was ruining my life after he did all that. Now today he's going to do it again, so you kids better watch out.'

James and Lily thought about battling him in a duel, but they didn't have any wands. They thought they would put snakes into his back, but they didn't have any snakes at all. They thought they would knife him to death, but they didn't have any knifes.

'Daddy,' said both James and Lily. 'What can we do to fight this Harry Potter?'

'Hmmm … that gives me an idea,' suggested Voldemort. 'You can beat him up.'

Now they know what their plan will be if Harry Potter ever shows up. When dinner was ready, Bellatrix the mother called out 'Dinner everyone' then Voldemort, James and Lily went to have dinner.

'Do you know what Mum,' said James. 'Tomorrow if this Harry Potter guy shows up…'

'…we're going to fight him, beat him up, and curse him' Lily said.

'Oh are you,' said Bellatrix.

'Yes we are,' said both of the children.

After dinner, James and Lily watch some T.V. and watched Care Bears. They had enjoyed that show but it ended too soon and was followed by a programme about a Secret Agent. They had to go to bed, so they could get a good night sleep.

'Goodnight James,' said Bellatrix to James then said to Lily. 'Goodnight Lily.'

'But Mummy,' said James.

'We're not tired,' said Lily.

'Ok,' replied Bellatrix. 'Would you like me to read you a bedtime-story?'

The kids both nodded. Bellatrix got out a book called "Little Red Riding Hood" she opened the page and read 'Once upon a time, there was a little girl named Little Red Riding Hood. She had to go to her Granny's one day to give her some biscuits ('for though she was sick') then her mother came to her and said "Now Little Red Riding Hood … don't go out and talk to strangers when you walk down through the woods" "Ok Mummy" suggested Riding Hood then she went outside towards Granny's house.

'Once she walked down the woods, she saw a wolf come out "Where do you think you're going little girl" said the wolf. "I'm going to my Granny's to give her some medicine" said Riding Hood. Oh no she talked to a stranger. She didn't remember it anyway so she continued walking.

'When Little Red Riding Hood went to her Granny's house, she opened the door then saw her Granny looking like the wolf from the forest. She went up to her and said "Granny, what big eyes do you have" "All the better to see you my darling" said the strange Granny "Granny" said Riding Hood again. "What big nose do you have" "All the better to sniff you my darling" said the strange Granny "Granny, what big teeth do you have" "All the better to eat you"

'Then she took of the disguise then Riding Hood realised that it was the wolf. She called a wood-chopper to come and kill the wolf with an axe. After that, the wood-chopper left and Riding Hood heard something in the closet. She opened and found the Granny, "Granny … you're alive" "Yes I am Little Red Riding Hood" "Anyway, I brought you this medicine that will make you feel better" "Oh thank you" so Granny was no longer sick, Riding Hood was saved and they all lived happily ever after. THE END!'

James and Lily went to sleep, and then James dreamt of a skinny boy who had black and untidy hair, a scar on his forehead and with some moon shaped glasses. He was walking down a hill and down the hill, Voldemort was there. Voldemort went out to get the boy, but as the boy touched Voldemort, his hand was blistered. The boy realised that he had the power to destroy Voldemort. Voldemort was running away, the boy jumped and flew then targeted at him.

Voldemort was howling and was so scared that the boy would kill him. Indeed the boy killed him. He touched his face then that blistered aswell. Voldemort was dying and blistering all over him. Then a snake approached and it was going to kill the boy. The boy got out his wand.

'_Avarda Kedavra_'

A flash of green light shot out of his wand. The snake died then James appeared when he wished he didn't. The boy was aiming at him.

'_Avarda Kedavra_'

A flash of green light shot at James. He woke up and was terrified. He didn't want to kill that Harry Potter guy anymore. For a few moments later, he stopped thinking about it and went back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Harry is beaten up

The next day, James and Lily woke up and went downstairs to visit their parents. But they weren't ready yet. Because Bellatrix told them 'You didn't get ready yet.'

'What,' said both the children?

'Go get yourselves dressed,' said Bellatrix. 'Eat your breakfast, brush your teeth, and get ready for school.'

'But mom, we're still too young to go to school,' said both the twins.

'Oh yeah,' Bellatrix chuckled. 'I forgot all about that.'

'So you're not going to take us to school,' said James.

'Oh of course not.'

Well that worked out pretty well. James and Lily didn't have to get their schoolbags anymore. Now they were going out to have fun.

X.x.X

(This bit's based on a Youtube video)

At Hogwarts, Harry Potter was going to play a prank on Professor Snape, along with Ron joining him. Harry and Ron were knocking a nail on the door to their potions class door. Snape might've ignored that. Harry and Ron did it again. This time, they put a sign on the nail that said "_Snape is Stoopid", _along with a picture of a cartoon Snape pocking his tongue out.

''Got to be quiet 'till they hear us,' whispered Harry.

Now Harry and Ron heard Snape's footsteps coming to the door. The boys dashed to a closet, and then Snape opened the door. He looked at the sign on the door. He heard giggling from the closet, so he went to open it and found Harry and Ron doing their little joke.

'What is the meaning of this Mr Potter and Mr Weasley,' snarled Snape.

'No you don't understand,' Harry tried to confront him.

'Enough Mr Potter,' said Snape. 'Now you both have detention.' As Harry cast a spell on him.

As soon as he did that, Snape started dancing. Then two minutes later it was over.

'One hundred points from Gryffindor,' he said.

'Best ... Prank ... Ever,' said Harry.

X.x.X

James and Lily walked up a hill with nobody with them. They saw a huge castle that Voldemort had been talking about. Now it was their chance. They were going into it and see if the "Harry Potter" person was in there. They went to go look inside, as they did, they went to the clock tower. But no one was there. So they went back downstairs to where something keeps coming left and right.

_Whoosh_

It came back and almost killed James and Lily.

X.x.X

Now they had found Gryffindor tower, then a picture of a fat lady was on the entrance.

'_Password,_' she said.

'Um,' said James and Lily said 'Uh!'

'What was it again?'

'I don't know, do you remember daddy saying the password.'

'Wait, isn't it "_Fortuna Major_"'

As soon as James had said that, the door flew open. The twins went inside to see lots of Gryffindor students having fun. Then James saw the boy from the dream. It was Harry.

'Look, that's him,' said James to Lily.

'That's who.'

'The Harry Potter kid, let's get him.'

The twins jumped up and targeted straight at Harry. Then they started fighting him. Like kicking him, punching him, slapping him, giving him knuckle sandwiches, farting on him, tackling him. But then Professor McGonagall came in.

'Hey what's going on here,' she shouted.

James and Lily looked behind them to see who it was.

'Oy you kids,' Professor McGonagall shouted, 'get out of this castle immediately. Now where's you're mommy.'

But then Bellatrix appeared. Everyone ran except Harry (who was really hurt), Ron, Hermione, and Professor McGonagall.

'Bellatrix,' whispered Hermione.

'You know her,' said Ron.

'I've read all about her in the newspaper.'

Bellatrix looked at her kids.

'JAMES AND LILY,' she roared. 'YOU ARE IN SO VERY BIG TROUBLE YOUNG PEOPLE!'

'Are those you're kids,' asked Professor McGonagall.

'Yes,' growled Bellatrix, 'yes they are.'

'Professor what are you doing,' shouted Hermione. 'She's a death eater.'

The twins ignored that.

'Miss Granger,' said Professor McGonagall. 'It's the only way to get rid of her.'

So Bellatrix went over to her kids then she got out a cage and put them in it.

'YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR A MONTH … YOU LITTLE BRATS.'

Then she disappeared. What was all that, that was a nasty day for Harry to be beaten up?

'Mr Potter,' said Professor McGonagall to Harry. 'I will take you to the Hospital wing immediately.'

Harry nodded. Then Madam Pomfrey came in with a wheel bed, and then put Harry on it. After that, he was going for a ride to the hospital wing.

THE END


End file.
